


such a beautiful kind of sorrow

by Shunou



Series: worlds without you [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunou/pseuds/Shunou
Summary: Ino merasa dia ingin memiliki seseorang yang seperti Sasuke di dalam hidupnya, seperti Sakura yang akan selalu memiliki Sasuke: seseorang yang mencintainya dengan sebegitu dalamnya.





	such a beautiful kind of sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.  
> This is a work of fanfiction. No material profit is taken.

Terkadang, Sasuke suka mengenang.

Dirinya bukanlah seseorang yang akan dideskripsikan orang lain sebagai pria yang romantis atau sentimental atau melankolis. Tetapi, ada kalanya Sasuke menikmati perasaan haru dan nostalgia yang memenuhi dadanya; rasa hangat yang menjalar hingga ke ujung-ujung jemarinya setiap kali memorinya dipenuhi oleh kenangan-kenangan. Dan hari ini, ketika dia tengah berjalan melintasi deretan tanaman dengan bunga yang masih kuncup di sepanjang trotoar jalan, dia kembali teringat akan satu-satunya toko bunga yang pernah dikunjunginya; dulu adalah toko bunga favorit Sakura di seantero kota tempat tinggal mereka.

Hari ini, dari sekian banyak hari yang ada, Sasuke justru mengingatnya kembali. Barangkali karena Sasuke mengenali area blok-blok pertokoan yang dilaluinya itu—satu blok lagi dan dia akan bisa melihat etalase toko bunga itu. Atau barangkali karena hari ulang tahun Sakura sudah semakin dekat. Sudah cukup lama Sasuke tidak mampir ke toko itu, memesan satu ikat bunga potong segar dari sana. Kira-kira bunga apa yang akan dia beli nanti?

Sakura selalu menyukai bunganya segar dan cerah; daffodil kuning atau anyelir pink—warna-warna yang beradu kontras dengan Sasuke. Terkadang Sasuke berhipotesis Sakura menyukai bunga-bunga semacam itu hanya supaya dia bisa mempermalukan Sasuke sepanjang perjalannya menuju tempat pertemuan mereka. Hingga saat ini, asumsi itu masih tidak bisa Sasuke pastikan kebenarannya.

Tanpa disadarinya, langkah kakinya terhenti di depan etalase toko bunga itu. Harum bunga yang semerbak dengan segera menggelitik penciumannya. Musim semi masih di permulaan, dan sudah ada begitu banyak jenis bunga yang ditata rapi di sana. Sasuke tidak pernah tertarik pada tanaman dan hewan dan makhluk hidup pada umumnya. Sudah ada Sakura yang selalu meributkan nasib kaktusnya yang kesepian seorang diri atau tikus kebun yang menetap di halaman rumahnya. Jadi tentunya, pengetahuan Sasuke mengenai musim dan bunga tidak banyak.

“Selamat pagi, Tuan.”

Seorang wanita dengan apron biru yang berdiri di depan toko menyapa Sasuke dengan senyum manis. Sepasang matanya mengingatkan Sasuke akan birunya laut yang gemerlapan. Dia tidak mengenali wanita itu. Barangkali pegawai baru.

“Tertarik membeli bunga-bunga kami?” tawarnya kemudian. Sasuke berpikir wanita itu lebih cocok dihadiahi bunga ketimbang menjualnya.

Sasuke sudah hendak berkata tidak, tetapi perasaan nostalgianya masih meninggalkan rasa hangat di dada. _Ulang tahun Sakura minggu depan_ , pikir Sasuke teringat. Ada satu momen keraguan yang terlintas dalam benaknya, tetapi Sasuke dengan segera menepisnya. “Minggu depan,” Sasuke mendapati dirinya berujar, suara nyaris goyah. “Aku akan datang lagi minggu depan.”

* * *

“Ah, Sasuke-kun.”

Tidak banyak yang berubah dari toko bunga yang dulu rajin dikunjunginya itu. Interiornya masih sama; senyum hangat yang selalu menyambutnya itu juga masih sama.

“Yamanaka-san.”

Wanita yang berdiri di balik konter kasir itu tersenyum. “Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Sasuke-kun,” ujarnya penuh haru. Ada kilau basah di kedua matanya yang cokelat hangat. “Sudah berapa tahun kau tidak mengunjungiku?”

 _Sudah bertahun-tahun_ , pikir Sasuke sedikit terperangah. Dia mengulas senyum tipis. “Apa anda sehat-sehat saja, Yamanaka-san?”

“Sesehat orang-orang tua pada umumnya,” jawab wanita itu dengan tawa. “Ah kau sudah bertemu dengan putriku? Sudah lama sekali aku ingin mengenalkannya kepada kalian—maaf, kepadamu.” Pemilik toko bunga itu melambai ke sampingnya. “Kemari, Ino. Ibu kenalkan kepada pelanggan paling setia Ibu.”

Putrinya adalah wanita muda yang minggu lalu menyambutnya di depan toko, yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Tidak banyak kemiripan pada sepasang ibu dan putrinya itu, Sasuke mengamati, kecuali postur tinggi dan ramping mereka.

Ino, dari tempatnya berdiri di sebelah ibunya, melemparkan tatapan menyelidik ke arah Sasuke. “Halo, Sasuke-san,” wanita muda itu menyapa. Senyumnya lebar tak sungkan-sungkan.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat; tidak pernah pandai berinteraksi dengan lawan jenis. “Salam kenal.”

Pasti wanita muda itu tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke adalah pelanggan toko mereka—dulu, yang setiap seminggu sekali akan datang untuk membeli seikat bunga potong segar. Terkadang lebih dari sekali seminggu, jika ada tanggal-tanggal khusus yang patut dirayakan dengan seikat bunga indah.

Sasuke juga tidak meragukan: pemilik toko bunga itu pasti masih mengingat tanggal-tanggal khusus Sasuke memesan bunga yang lebih cantik dari biasanya. Kadang-kadang, jika Sasuke terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan urusan akademiknya, dia akan menelpon toko itu untuk mengantar pesanannya untuk Sakura, bahkan mengganti air di dalam vas bunganya.

“Kami punya daffodil pink hari ini. Mau kubungkuskan satu ikat untukmu, Sasuke-kun?”

Daffodil pink: Sakura selalu menyukai daffodil dan, tak peduli seklise apa kedengarannya, paling menyukai warna pink. Jadi, dengan dada menghangat oleh perasaan nostalgia yang familier, Sasuke mengangguk. “Ya, tolong satu ikat.”

* * *

“Kami baru mendapat kiriman mawar putih yang cantik sekali tadi pagi, Sasuke.”

Sudah hampir tiga bulan Sasuke kembali rajin mengunjungi toko itu; sekali seminggu, tidak pernah absen. Dan Ino sudah tidak asing lagi dengan pesanan bunga Sasuke yang terkadang cukup membuat alis terangkat bingung dan pertanyaan, “kau serius?” yang sudah menggantung di ujung lidah. Dari anggrek hingga daisy, tetapi tidak pernah mawar.

Sasuke mengingat Sakura yang membenci mawar. Terlalu klise, begitu klaimnya dulu. Meski begitu, terkadang Sasuke sengaja membawakan sebuket mawar merah untuknya; hanya untuk menggodanya, membuatnya jengkel dan mengomel panjang lebar. Tetapi Sakura yang penuh kontradiksi juga menyukai hal-hal klise lainnya: kecupan selamat malam, cokelat di hari St. Valentine, bintang jatuh yang mengabulkan harapan-harapan, konsep belahan jiwa, reinkarnasi, dan cinta yang selama-lamanya.

“Asternya saja. Satu ikat.”

Dengan kening berkerut tak setuju, Ino beranjak mengambil seikat aster ungu segar dan mulai merapikannya menjadi buket—

Sasuke kembali menambahkan, “biarkan polos seperti itu saja, tanpa pita atau kertas.”

Kerutan di dahi Ino semakin dalam dan dia menggerutu. Wanita mana memangnya yang akan lebih menyukai seikat aster liar dibanding mawar putih yang elegan, tanpa pita dan kertas cantik pula. Barangkali siapa pun wanita yang mendapat kiriman seikat bunga setiap minggu dari Sasuke ini lebih buta dari yang Ino duga. Tetapi toh, harus Ino akui, wajah Sasuke saja rasa-rasanya sudah cukup membuat wanita buta. Seolah wajahnya yang nyaris terlalu tampan untuk dilihat itu adalah bentuk kompensasi dari romantismenya yang nihil.

“Beruntung sekali wanita yang setiap minggu selalu rajin kau bawakan bunga,” Ino berkomentar. Tangannya dengan cekatan merapikan tangkai-tangkai aster; dia potong pangkal tangkai yang kecokelatan, daun yang menguning, mahkota bunga yang nyaris rontok. Dari balik kerumunan bunga-bunga ungu itu, Ino melemparkan tatapan curiga. “Atau jangan-jangan bunga-bunga itu untuk wanita yang berbeda.”

“A—” Sasuke tersandung kata-katanya; kening berkerut. Dia merasa terhina, sedikit.

Ino tertawa melihat ekspresi terperangah Sasuke. Tentu saja dia hanya bergurau. Berkhianat adalah hal terakhir yang akan Sasuke lakukan. “Jadi, siapa wanita beruntung ini?”

Sasuke terdiam tanpa jawaban, memaksa Ino untuk kembali bertanya. “Apa itu rahasia?”

“Bukan,” jawab Sasuke. Ada setitik keraguan dalam suaranya. “Tentu saja tidak. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?” Sasuke tidak mengerti dari mana datangnya tawaran itu. Dalam banyak hal, Sasuke tidak pernah suka berbagi. Tetapi kali ini rasanya benar. Jauh di dalam dirinya, Sasuke ingin membagi memorinya kepada orang lain—orang yang barangkali bisa mengerti, meski hanya sedikit saja.

“Oh—” Ino terhenyak, tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan tawaran itu. “Kalau dia tidak keberatan bertemu denganku, tentu saja.”

Sasuke tersenyum samar sekali, nyaris terlewat kalau saja Ino tidak punya penglihatan tajam. “Tidak, dia tidak akan keberatan.”

Setelah Ino menyelesaikan pembayaran seluruh pelanggan tokonya pagi itu dan menutup tokonya untuk sementara, keduanya berjalan bersama, dengan Sasuke yang berjalan di depan unuk menunjukkan jalan. Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke melalui jalan yang sama itu. Dengan mata tertutup pun, barangkali dia akan bisa menemukan tempat itu—berdiri tepat di depan marmer berukir yang mengabadikan nama itu untuk selamanya: Haruno Sakura.

Di depan gerbang hitam yang tinggi menjulang itu, Ino tersandung. “Apa yang— _Sasuke_ —”

Sasuke berbalik. Seikat bunga segar, aster ungu yang terlalu sederhana menurut Ino, tergenggam di tangan. Ekspresi di wajahnya tidak terbaca.

Bibir Ino bergetar samar; Sasuke bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, tetapi dia tidak menawarkan apa-apa kepada wanita muda itu. Tidak senyum pengertian, atau selembar sapu tangan, atau tangan untuk menuntunnya; hanya pertanyaan sederhana, “Kau masih ingin bertemu dengannya?” 

* * *

Ino berpikir, di lain kehidupan mereka akan menjadi sahabat baik: dirinya dan Sakura. Dia membayangkan akan tumbuh besar bersama Sakura, berbagi cerita dalam bisikan dan tawa terkikik di bawah tenda yang mereka buat dari bantal-bantal dan selimut. Dia membayangkan mereka akan sama-sama menyukai Sasuke, tetapi Sakura yang kuat dan berani tetapi juga rapuhlah yang akan memenangkan hati Sasuke. Ino berpikir, yang seperti itu tidak masalah. Dia akan menemukan pangerannya sendiri nanti.

Ino sama sekali tidak mengenal Sakura; tidak tumbuh besar dengannya; tidak mencintainya dengan cara yang sama seperti Sasuke mencintai Sakura—tetapi sudah ada denyut nyeri di dadanya ketika membaca ukiran namanya yang permanen di atas marmer dingin itu. Di kehidupan mereka yang ini, Ino yang beruntung: dia mendapatkan satu kehidupan bersama Sasuke, dan itu cukup. Karena, jika Sakura persis seperti yang Ino bayangkan: naif dan lugu dan percaya pada reinkarnasi dan belahan jiwa; di kehidupan mereka yang lain, sudah pasti Sakura akan bersama Sasuke.

Ino merasa dia ingin memiliki seseorang seperti Sasuke di dalam hidupnya; seperti Sakura yang akan selalu memiliki Sasuke: seseorang yang mengingat rangkaian bunga-bunga favoritnya, yang berlama-lama memilih kuntum terbaik dari yang terbaik meski setiap pagi Ino sudah dengan cermat menyeleksi setiap tangkai bunga di toko mereka. Tetapi yang lebih penting: seseorang yang bisa tersenyum begitu indahnya, begitu manis dan pahit, hanya dengan memikirkan dirinya, bertahun-tahun setelahnya.

Barangkali tidak di kehidupan yang ini; karena Ino yang tujuh tahun suka membawa pulang anjing kecil yang ditelantarkan orang di tepi jalan. Untuk kali ini pun, tidak akan ada bedanya baginya. Ino akan lebih memilih menggandeng tangan hangat itu, yang pemiliknya terlihat begitu sedih dan hilang arah di kali pertama Ino menemukannya.

Tidak apa. Satu kehidupan saja sudah cukup baginya. 

* * *

_Sasuke selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai orang yang logis, yang mendasarkan pemikiran dan pengambilan keputusan pada fakta dan kemampuan berpikir rasionalnya. Tentu saja, sudah sewajarnya jika dia tumbuh besar menyukai ilmu-ilmu pasti. Sasuke menyukai fisika; dia suka bagaimana pertanyaan-pertanyaannya bisa dijelaskan melalui hukum-hukum dan persamaan-persamaan. Sasuke bisa menjelaskan dengan mudah konsep entropi dan partikel dan kuantum, tetapi ini—_

_—dari sekian banyak teori dan hukum dalam fisika yang dipahaminya, tidak dia temukan satu pun yang bisa menjelaskan mengapa dia harus kehilangan Sakura secepat ini. Atas dasar hukum semesta yang mana yang mengharuskannya untuk merelakan Sakura? Mengapa dia harus kehilangan Sakura?_

_Sasuke, dua puluh satu, menatap pilu ventilator dengan kabel-kabel yang rumit terpasang pada tubuh kuyu Sakura. Dia ingin menangis, ingin berteriak, ingin menggugat, tetapi yang sanggup dia utarakan hanya bisikan yang nyaris tak terdengar, “mengapa menyerah?”_

_Sepasang suami istri yang berdiri di seberang Sasuke terdiam dengan wajah sama-sama basah oleh air mata. “Ini kasus mati otak, Sasuke-kun,” Si istri, ibu Sakura, menjawab; suaranya gemetar. Dia pun sama terlukanya seperti Sasuke. “Apa lagi yang bisa kami perbuat?”_

_Sudah dua tahun Sasuke menunggu. Harusnya, pikirnya, mereka bisa menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi._

_Sasuke membuang muka, tak sanggup bertatap mata dengan mereka. Dia ingin berteriak “Jangan!”, tetapi memang benar tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan. Bagaimana mereka menghidupkan kembali otak yang sudah mati, Sasuke tidak punya jawaban. Sasuke paham itu—tetapi tetap tidak membuat sakitnya berkurang barang sedikit pun. Sasuke juga paham bahwa dia tengah bertindak egois—karena menyetujui keputusan kedua orang tua Sakura untuk mematikan mesin ventilator itu adalah sama halnya dengan menghidupkan ketakutan terbesar Sasuke, menghanguskan satu-satunya harapannya yang tersisa._

_Tetapi setidaknya, dia masih akan punya seseorang yang menjadi alasan baginya untuk bangun pagi meski hanya untuk mendapatkan jam besuk paling awal; alasan baginya untuk pergi ke kuil dan berdoa kepada dewa-dewi mana saja yang mau mendengar doanya; alasan baginya untuk tetap hidup—karena Sasuke, Sasuke tidak tahu harus hidup seperti apa jika Sakura tidak lagi ada._

_Belum apa-apa dan Sasuke sudah lelah dengan kehidupan yang tidak ada Sakura di dalamnya._

_“Kami mohon, lepaskan dia, Sasuke-kun.”_

_Sasuke memejamkan mata erat-erat. Jangan begini terhadapku, pinta batinnya, tetapi yang tersisa baginya hanya satu—jadi meski dengan hati berdarah-darah, Sasuke melakukannya: dia melepas Sakura pergi._ [ ]

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a writing prompt I found on tumblr—awful au #196; modified.  
> [sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery, but today you’ve caught me and have demanded to come with me to make sure the “girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft” and I’m trying to figure out how to break it to you that we’re on our way to a graveyard.]


End file.
